Suien
was a jōnin-level missing-nin from Takigakure. Personality Suien was a power-hungry shinobi that would even hurt and kill people from his former village to gain power and get what he wants. He describes himself as being a very impatient man. Suien was also very condescending and brutal towards his opponents, even if they were once his students. Appearance Suien had long spiky hair, small dark eyes, and a goatee. He wore a dark blue jacket, grey pants, sandals, and a bandanna that held his hair out of his face. Abilities Suien was a highly skilled shinobi of Takigakure, evident in the fact that he was trusted with teaching Shibuki and being capable of defeating him, despite Shibuki being under the effect of the Hero Water. He was also skilled enough to be able to hold the upper hand against several opponents. According to his own testimony, his chakra reserves was also vast, many times that of Shibuki under the effect of the Hero Water. His chakra control was equally impressive, as he seemingly required no hand signs to raise a wall of water in an instant. Ninjutsu Under the influence of the Hero Water, Suien was shown to be able to use his chakra as a shield to deflect kunai while fighting Naruto and Sasuke. Nature Transformation Suien was shown to be proficient in high level Water Release techniques as well as some of Takigakure's hiden techniques. By his use of the latter, he was also evidently skilled in kenjutsu. Taijutsu Suien was shown to be a skilled in taijutsu, being capable of fending off multiple ninja with hand-to-hand combat alone. After drinking the Hero Water, however, his strength was augmented to the point, where he was able to punch someone and send them flying across a large lake. Plot Overview Suien was the teacher of Shibuki. He went rogue as a missing-nin and assembled followers like Hisame, Kirisame, Murasame, and a substantial number of grunts in his plan to obtain the chakra-enhancing Hero Water, even if it meant taking hostages in Taki. He threatened to kill the captive villagers one by one if Shibuki didn't show himself with the Hero Water. When Shibuki drank the water and hid its bottle in his shirt, he engaged Suien in battle until Suien impaled Shibuki with a water sword technique and discovered the water falling out of his shirt. After Suien drank it, Naruto engaged him in battle long enough for Shibuki to free Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke then fought him, but Suien was winning until Naruto unleashed the chakra of the Nine-Tailed Fox. After Naruto drew on the fox's chakra, Suien was no match for him, and thus he tried drinking the last of the water. Before he could do so, Sasuke knocked the bottle of the water out of his hand, breaking it. Naruto then used multiple shadow clones to send Suien flying, causing him to fall down the waterfall to his death. Trivia * refers to the mist which stays over a body of water.